Jericko St. Malekein
Appearance Jericko is a Tiefling of average height and well build. His body is toned from years of training. His skin is a fair almost silver color and his pupiless eyes are a soft red. His hair is a dark magenta color, styled mid-length on top with a thin ponytail at the back that extends down to his lower back. Protruding from the sides of his head are two ebony horns that curve downward then forward. Jericko's tail is long and splits in two at mid length. The tips of his tail look like two halves of one spade. Often times his tail is twisted together and wrapped around his waist looking like a belt with the tail tips looking like a buckle. Jericko wears slender black armor with silver trim underneath a black doctor's cloak with a red underside, a plague mask and a reinforced top hat. The belt around the base of his top hat brandishes a metal talisman of the twins. When he isn't suited up for travel or battle he wears his uniform beneath his cloak. His uniform consists of a white long sleeved button up beneath a black jacket with silver trim, elbow length black leather gloves that match his mid-calf boots and silver pants that tuck into his boots. Personality The majority of the time, Jericko is a very calm and level headed person. He speaks softly and kindly to anyone he encounters. He does have a weariness of what he deems strange races including anything that isn't dwarves, elves, halflings, or humans. His biases are set aside for those he treats. His determination to help anyone in need shines through more often than not. Death is not a subject of distress for Jericko, unless he feels like he could prevent it. Family David and Naomi Malekein (Human) Childhood Jericko was born and raised in the Kingdom of Silvervine in the coastal town of Roseharbor. He had what most would consider an average childhood as an only child of humans David and Naomi Malekein. His parents ran a small clinic in town thus sparking his own interest in the field of medicine. He learned all he could from his parents growing up. Adolescence When he turned sixteen, he struck out on his own to travel around Laikka and continue to learn as much as he could from many different people and places. A few years passed and Jericko was quite the learned doctor. He continued his travels, helping as many people as he could along the way, earning him the name St. Malekein. Not long after he turned twenty years of age a plague known as the Serpent Decay broke out across Laikka. Jericko returned home to Roseharbor to help appease the illness. He spent many sleepless nights attempting to create a cure to no avail. His parents soon fell ill with the deadly virus sparking Jerickos desperation. With still no success his parents quickly passed away and Jericko's heart was broken. He continued to search for a cure, but in his desperation and obsession, he became careless. Not long after his parents passing, Jericko too began to show symptoms of the illness. He began testing his experimental cures on himself. He continued to find little success in all his efforts and before long he found himself unable to get out of bed to continue his research. His childhood friend Anton remained at his side and took care of him despite Jericko's stubbornness. Anton had constantly pleaded with Jericko to use the utmost caution with his endeavors involving the plague. Adulthood Prior to Discord One morning as Anton sat beside Jericko tending to him, there came a knock at the door. When Anton answered there stood a stranger adorned in black armor and a plague mask. "Wh-who are you? What do you want?" Anton asks. The ominous figure was eerily quiet for a moment, "I've come in search of St. Malekein." The stranger responds in a feminine voice muffled by the mask. "I'm sorry. Dr. Jericko is ill. He won't be able to help you. Good day." Anton responded hurriedly and made to close the door. "I am here to help St. Malekein," the woman protested calmly. Anton held the door and opened it back some to peer out at her, "You...are? You have a cure!?" Anton inquires in surprise. The masked woman slowly shakes her head, "I'm sorry. I don't, but my lords have an offer that will allow St. Malekein the opportunity to continue his work. May I speak with him?" Anton is quiet a moment before he hesitantly opens the door and allows the stranger inside. He shows her to the room Jericko hadn't been able to leave in days. He kneels beside the bed, "Jericko...this woman is here to speak with you." Anton tells him softly, taking his hand. Jerickos eyes open slowly. He summons all his remaining strength to turn his head to look at them, "An..ton?" "Yes it's me Jericko. This doctor wishes to speak with you. She says she can help." He explains, gesturing to the masked woman. Jerickos weary gaze shifts to the stranger, "You're...a plague…doctor?" Anton looks between the two before standing and stepping to the side to allow the woman to approach. She steps up to his bedside, "No, St. Malekein. I am a cleric of the lords Hypnos and Thanatos." "Have you come to heal me?" The room was quiet for a moment, "I'm sorry St. Malekein. I have not the power to heal you, however, I do have the power to return you from the other side so you may continue your work." She explains. Jericko closes his eyes a moment as Anton steps up to dry some sweat from his feverish face, taking care not to disturb any blisters. After a moment he opens his eyes once again to look at the cleric, "I am going to die?" The mask nods in affirmation, "Yes, St. Malekein. You will die. My lords wish to grant you a new body and a new life in return for your fealty and servitude." Her voice remains calm as she explains this. Anton stares in disbelief at the cleric and exchanges a glance with Jericko. "Wi..will I still...be me?" Once again the mask nods, "Your soul will be granted a new body and you will retain all of your past memories." Jericko glances to Anton and Anton nods his approval. He looks back to the masked cleric, "I...accept." With that the woman places a hand above his chest, "Then St. Malekein, may your death come swiftly and as painlessly as can be possible." She mutters a spell of healing to subside the symptoms as much as she could. Her hand glows with a red aura as the spell is cast upon Jericko. "Th..thank you." He says gratefully. The cleric nods and stands, turning to Anton, "When it is done you will find me at the tavern." She tells him before seeing herself out. Anton turns to Jericko, "Everything will be alright now my friend." Jericko closes his eyes and takes a few labored breaths before speaking, "Why Anton?...Why...do I...deserve this...when so many others...have died?" Anton looks at him with a bit of shock, "Because of you Jericko so many people have lived...and now many more will." Another silent moment passes over the room. Jericko weakly takes Anton's hand, "It's silly…" he pauses, pulling his other arm over his face just as tears begin to fall, "...despite...the cleric's deal…..I'm still...afraid to die." Anton remained at Jericko's side that night. He tended to his friend until he fell asleep at his bedside. When Anton awoke the next morning, Jericko lay lifeless before him. Just as instructed, Anton went to seek out the cleric where she was staying at the tavern. After he returned with her, she made her preparations and the ritual began. At the rituals end, laying before them, was an entirely new Jericko and the room was still for what seemed an eternity. Anton looked to the cleric, "Did it work?" He asks anxiously. The woman's gaze was fixed on Jericko, "Yes." She answers finally. Moments later Anton could see small movements in Jericko's fingers. Jericko slowly opened his eyes and looked around. His eyes fell on Anton and the cleric. "Anton? I'm alive?" He says as he goes to sit up. "Slow movements St. Malekein," the cleric warns, "It may take time to adjust." "Yes, Jericko. You're back." Anton answers as he slides over to help him sit up. Jericko looks over his shoulder at his friend, "Do I...look any different?" He asks curiously. "Well...you don't look...bad. You're new body turned out to be a...tiefling." Jericko's eyes widen slightly at the news before he realizes the additions to his new body, horns and tail. Defining Event In the following years, the Cleric of Hypnos and Thanatos named Lattia, took Jericko to Hillcrest to train. Anton had taken charge of the clinic that Jericko's late parents had run and the plague known as the Serpent Decay had been eradicated from Laikka. At the end of Jericko's fifth year training under his mentor, Cleric Lattia departed from Hillcrest under the understanding that Jericko would continue his growth between him and their lords. One morning, as Anton was checking the mail at the clinic before opening he came across a letter addressed to St. Malekein from The Burning Pheonix in elegant golden writing. The next morning, Anton traveled to Hillcrest to visit. As the two sat down for lunch together, Anton handed him the letter. "What is this?" Jericko asks as he takes the envelope. Anton shrugs, "It says the Burning Pheonix as the sender." Jericko turns the envelope over in his hands a few times before opening it. He takes time to read it and by the end, looks very surprised. Anton studies his friend's face, "What is it Jericko?" "It's...an offer to join a guild." Jericko responds, still in shock. "A guild?" Anton reiterates. Jericko nods. A thoughtful moment passes between them before Anton speaks up again, "You should accept." He says insistently with a hint of excitement. Jericko's surprised face turns to Anton, "I...should? But what about you? The clinic?" "I can take care of the clinic. There are a few others around Roseharbor that would be capable hands. Besides, it seems like a good way to continue your training. Adventurers do dangerous stuff all the time. Perhaps they need some capable clerics." Anton reasons before taking a bite of his lunch. A few days later, Jericko's preparations were completed and he set off for a new chapter in his life. Adventures